some say you're the mature one, i say that's bull
by BlazingLegend
Summary: Emma is trying to study, but a certain someone isn't going to make it that easy. ash x emma.


Drabble-ish. It's a little short, my apologies. I wrote this ages ago, which is the only reason it manages to be fluff, because recently it's been physically impossible for me to write anything except dark doomy stuff.

_{enjoy}_

* * *

Her head was bent, glasses tilted down, blue orbs narrowed.

"Emma?" he nudged her hip, curling his bottom lip. "Ever heard of eye contact?"

"Go _away,_" she said, her arm shooting out to swat at him. "Ash, I've told you, I'm working."

He caught her wrist and tugged on it. "Come on, you can take a break for five minutes..."

"God, you're like a child."

He grinned, pulling the computer chair away from the desk, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Would a child do _that?_"

"Way to twist my words. Yuck, Ash."

He just laughed, pulling on her forearms. "Five minutes! I swear."

Her eyes lifted to his, a half-smile twisting at her lips. "You promised Rikki you'd be five minutes getting her chocolate. And y'know what you did?" Her slight smile turned into a full blown smirk. "You ran away!"

He sighed. "Come on, that's different... she was pregnant and hormonal," he offered. "And a pregnant Rikki is a scary Rikki!"

She waved her forefinger in the air. "First of all: Rikki is _always _scary. And second of all: if you've got a problem with the pregnant lady, you take it up with _Zane,_" she said. She shook her head. "You don't leave her on the sidewalk, ready to give some poor old Indian store clerk second degree burns!"

He pouted. "That's not fair."

She raised one thin, blonde eyebrow. "How is it not fair?"

"Because—because—" she grinned at his loss of words, "Because it is. Shut up."

Her smile widened. "Didn't say anything."

"Oh, yes you did," he said. "With those very strange, very descriptive eyebrows of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're a freak."

"You're calling _me _a freak?"

She smirked, raising her hand. There was a faint crackling sound as a vase of flowers on their table froze. "Yeah, I am. You're creepy—" she waved her hands around, "—what I can do is plain _awesome._"

He laughed. "Just come with me."

"Just let me work."

He pulled on her hands in an attempt to get her to stand, but she just narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

She pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Let me work, Ash."

"No!"

She made a sound from deep in her throat, something like disgust. "Lord, you really _are _a child."

"Am not."

"Are too—oh _God, _you've got me doing it!"

He sputtered out laughter, grinning at her mortified face. She slapped him in the shoulder. "Ash! This isn't funny. I am the _pants _of this relationship. I am the _mature _one. I can't let you infect me!"

His mouth dropped. "How are you the pants of this relationship? I'm the dude!"

She raised her eyebrows. "How am I not? Are you honestly telling me you think I'm less mature than you?"

He didn't answer, instead said, "I think your misconception is derived out of your excessive stubbornness."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I _think _I'm more mature simply because I'm more arrogant?!"

"Yes."

Her mouth fell open. "Oh, you _jerk!_"

"It's true, though."

"No—" she stopped. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see what you're doing. Well, no dice, buster. I am not leaving this chair for the next two hours!"

He sighed. "I said five minutes."

She turned back to her computer, affixing her glasses to the proper place on her nose. "You've had five minutes. More, wasted by this stupid conversation."

"Come on, Em..." with no warning, he picked her up—she shrieked—and plopped down in the chair with her in his lap. "I just want to spend some time with you."

After a few seconds to catch her breath, she said, "That isn't funny. And you've _spent _time with me. And you're lucky I don't file for assault!"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"It's still assault."

He played with her hair, letting her light blonde locks dribble through his fingers like liquid gold.

"Ash," she said. He could almost hear the disapproval in her voice. "I have to work."

"No you don't. Not for the next five minutes."

"What would you even want to do?"

"I don't know. Get ice cream."

She shook her head. "You can't get ice cream in five minutes."

"Freeze some yoghurt, then."

"I can't even do that," she said. "I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry. I have to work."

"You keep saying that."

She pulled the chair closer to the desk, tapping out a few keys at her laptop. She sighed. "Because it's true."

He laid his head on her shoulder, breathing into her hair. "Fine."

She jerked back in surprise, jolting him away from her. "Really?"

"Mmm," he murmured. "I'll go away. Stop bothering you."

They stayed there, like that, for awhile, the typing bar of Emma's computer winking at them. "Emma?" he whispered. "You gonna get up?"

She heaved out a large sigh. "Alright, alright. If you can stay still and not even _breathe _for the next two hours, you can stay there. Just be quiet, kay?"

"Okay."

"I said be quiet!"


End file.
